


Silver Lining

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Silver Lining

Harry looked out the kitchen window, and seeing the heavy rain clouds, knew Severus would be home late for supper. 

Instead of a quick trip to Diagon Alley, Severus would head to the woods and harvest as many Tempestus toadstools as possible as they only grew during the early autumn. Harry chuckled, realizing he knew far more about Potions ingredients than he'd ever dreamed of wanting to know. 

Putting the hearty beef stew on to simmer, he lay down on the sofa, pet Kneazle, Snitch, at his feet, and fell asleep listening to the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof.


End file.
